Scootaloo's New Home 2
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Requested by the people who loved the first story. The sequel to Scootaloo's New Home
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since the events of the flood. Scootaloo from school once the news got was still adjusting to life with Rainbow Dash.

"Morning kid," Rainbow said walking into Scootaloo's room.

"Morning," Scootaloo said getting out of bed .

She went down and made herself breakfast. A bowl of cereal. This has been her routine for the past two weeks. Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo to the doctor to make sure she didn't get hurt during the flood, thankfully she didn't. Rainbow also arranged for her to meet with a therapist once a week. Miss. Cheerilee said she was welcome to come back when she felt ready, after the break was over and she heard the news. Scootaloo has been doing a lot better since the flood. At first she was depressed and traumatized, rightfully so. But once she got her feeling out with Rainbow Dash and her therapist she's been slowly turning to normal. Until one day she got a letter.

Dear Scootaloo,

I hope you're happy now. It's your fault my sister and her husband are dead. If it wasn't for you they would still be in Cloudsdale. They moved when my sister got pregnant with you. It's your fault that they moved to the ground. If it weren't for you they would still be alive. I hope you're satisfied with yourself Scootaloo! Thank you for ruining our family!

Aunt Maget

Scootaloo had tears in her eyes as she read it. Rainbow noticed this.

"Squirt? What's wrong?," she asked.

Scootaloo was unable to answer. Instead she handed the letter to Rainbow, looking away from her, shutting her eyes tight, fighting the urge to sob. Rainbow took the letter and her eyes dilated, shrinking to the size of golfballs.

"Where the heck did this come from?!,"


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash had called a meeting with her friends at Twilight's library. Scootaloo was crying into Rainbow Dash's mane. Rainbow had shown the letter to her fiends. She was furious.

"How the hay could she say something like that?!," she snapped.

"Well judging by the letter she was Scootaloo's aunt. She has every right to be just as upset as Scootaloo's been," Twilight said, trying to calm down her friend.

'Ya but still! It wasn't Scootaloo's fault they drowned. She didn't cause the flood," Rainbow said.

"I agree with Rainbow," Applejack said.

"Are you quite certain she knew the whole story? She might just have heard a different version of the story. One that made it seem as if it was Scootaloo's fault,"Rarity suggested.

"Yah! Stories get mixed up!," Pinkie Pie agreed.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and Twilight, and Rarity and Pinkie,"

Twilight turned back to Rainbow. Scootaloo had stopped crying and was looking better.

"Look. Just go home for now. Let's give this aunt a chance to recover. If letters continue then we'll try to find her," Twilight said.

Rainbow and Scootaloo went back home.

"Um. Rainbow?," Scootaloo said.

"Yah?," I…. I think I'm ready to go back to school,"


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow blinked at her for a minute.

"Are you sure squirt. I mean I'll be glad if you are, but there's no rush," Rainbow said.

"I'm sure,"

"If you say so. I'll tell your teacher you'll be back tomorrow. Do you want me to drop you off at the clubhouse when school is over,"

"Sure," Scootaloo said, perking up.

"And I'll tell you what? To celebrate we'll go to the Hayburger for lunch. I've got to head out to teach that new new weather pony, Cloud smasher. Be good," Rainbow said, ruffling Scootaloo's mane before taking off.

"See you later Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo called out, waving a hoof. She went to her room. She spent about half an hour coloring in her room before she heard the bedroom door open and she didn't open it.

"Hello?," she called out the window.

There was no pony there.

"Hello Scootaloo," some pony said behind Scootaloo.

Her voice was terrifying enough to make any pony's blood run cold. Scootaloo turned around. There was a black pegasus mare with dark red eyes, mane and tail. A storm cloud for a cutie mark.

"Who- Who are you? How did you get in my bedroom?!," Scootaloo demanded.

She tried to look as brave as possible.

"Well in Ponyville I'm know as Cloud Smasher. But you know me as Aunt Maget," the mare said.

"No," Scootaloo breathed.

The mare got closer to Scootaloo.

"No! You stay away from me! Help! In here! Help!," Scootaloo screamed at the top of her lungs.

The mare bashed Scootaloo in the head with the bottom of a metal pan as hard as she could. Scootaloo fell to the floor, she felt a lot of pain in her head and lightheaded. The last thing she saw was Maget getting closer before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow was flying back to her house annoyed.

"Ah! I can't believe Cloud Smasher just bailed on me! She should know better!,"

She sighed.

"Oh well. At least I have a clear schedule for the rest of the day now," she said reaching her house.

She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Scoot, I'm back,"

No reply.

"Scoot?,"

No reply again. Rainbow walked up to Scootaloo's room. Scootaloo wasn't there. At first Rainbow though she was just out on a walk. She did that everyday when Rainbow was at work. But then she realized the window was wide open. It wasn't slid open. It had been bent at the handle and forced open from the outside. Now Rainbow was really starting to worry.

_Who busted the window open?_

_Where was Scootaloo?_

"Scootaloo? Come on now this isn't funny. Now come on," Rainbow snapped sternly.

"Scoot please. Just stop it,"

No reply.

Rainbow had tears in her eyes. The clouds were creating a storm and the entire thing was moving. Only a pegasus could do that. And the storm was starting right above her house. Rainbow looked determined at the clouds, spread her wings, and took off. She was going in the same direction as the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Scootaloo finally came two. She woke up in the middle of a large basket. She looked up. It looked like it was about to rain.

"What happened? Did my aunt knock me out?,"

She put a hoof on her head.

"Mmmmmmmmh! My head really hurts,"

She walked over to the edge of the basket, she looked up again. She was in a hot air balloon. She got on her hind legs so she could look over the ledge. The balloon was deflated, on a cliff, high above the forest's canopy, the one her and her friends, and Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash had gone camping in. She was so high up that it looked like all the trees were connected. The storm's wind started rocking the balloon. Scootaloo gasped and quickly retreated to the other side of the basket. Her eyes were wide and her ears were flattened. She got as far away from the edge as she possibly could. The balloon was shaking too much to get out safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash was flying through the storm. It's winds were strong enough to knock any pony off their feet.

"Scootaloo! Squirt! Scoot!," she screamed out.

She had covered a quarter of Ponyville and there was no sign of Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash was now beginning to panic.

_She could be trapped somewhere._

_What if she got caught in another flood?_

_What if she gets anchored down again?_

_What if she's drowning?_

Memories of fear and terror she had felt when she had Scootaloo's head sink down, got pulled down by that rock, lose consciousness, and nearly died that night two weeks ago went through her mind. The horrible, haunting memories of how she almost lost her sister were playing over and over in her mind. She shook her head clear of the thought.

No she couldn't think like that. She just had to hope and pray that Scootaloo was at a friend's house and under shelter from the storm and that she was alright. She really begged that, that was the case.


	7. Chapter 7

Scootaloo was waiting out the storm in the balloon. She was really hoping she could just wait out the storm in that basket. Then once it stopped she could safely get out and she could finally breathe. But the cliff's weak rocks began to crumble and the balloon fell off. Scootaloo clenched the side of the basket and screamed for her life. The deflated balloon caught onto a branch at the side of the cliff. The basket tipped to one side and Scootaloo lost her grip. She just managed to grab onto the side closest to the drop. Her hind legs dangling in mid air. Her fore legs still holding onto the inner side of the edge.

"Oh great, Don't look down Scootaloo," she told herself.

She looked down.

"Oh why didn't I listen to me? Help Help. Help! Help! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Seriously now! Where are you?," Rainbow called out into the storm.

She really was starting to get worried. Where was Scootaloo? It wasn't like here to just disappear like this. Rainbow was still headed towards the direction the storm way going. If a pegasus started a storm right above her house, there was a pretty good chance they set it's direction for some reason, and for some reason, she felt Scootaloo had something to do with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Scootaloo curled up in the basket heavily breathing. The storm blew into the balloon and dragged the balloon off the edge of the cliff! The balloon got caught on a tree branch. Scootaloo squealed and looked down. She was still safe for now. She sighed and tried to get her heartbeat under control.

"I'm okay. I'm okay,"

The front ropes holding the basket up snapped. Scootaloo rolled out of the basket and grabbed onto the edge with her hooves. She was now dangling in mid-air.

"Oooooooooh noooooooooo," she said.

Scootaloo shut her eyes tight.

"Okay. Just don't look down,"

She opened her eyes a tiny bit and looked down.

Oh dang it. I just had too look down didn't I?,"

The basket moved, Scootaloo flattened her ears and looked up, the other ropes were starting to come apart.

"HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,"


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow hadn't found Scootaloo and when she reached the forest she started flying the other way.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,"

"Scootaloo?!," Rainbow called out.

She flew towards the screaming.

One more rope broke, the basket and Scootaloo went swinging to the right where the last rope was. Scootaloo clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, struggling to keep her grip on the basket.

Rainbow was flying over the canopy, looking for Scootaloo. She saw the rock just as the last rope broke, Scootaloo and the basket started falling!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Scootaloo screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes tight preparing for the bone crushing impact of the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

"Scootaloo! Oh my gosh!," Rainbow screamed.

She flew as fast as she could, desperate to catch the falling, screaming filly.

Scootaloo kept falling and screaming, she knew that the ground was coming up fast. She kept her eyes shut tight, and hoped by some miricle, she'd end up alright. Then she fest a lot of wind and something quickly lock onto her middle and stop her fall, knocking the wind out of had caught her just as she reached the top of the forest's canopy. Scootaloo opened her eyes, gasping to catch her breath, tears in her eyes. Rainbow stopped and watched the basket fall to the gound and break and spinter. She landed on the ground inside a dry cave.

"Are you okay?," she asked.

Scootaloo was too shocked to speak, she just shakily nodded. Rainbow was relieved, but then quickly got very angry.

"What were you thinking riding a balloon in this weather?! You could have seriously been hurt!," Rainbow snapped.

He rage melted when she saw the filly crying and shaking, with her ears flattening against her skull, the shock had passed.

"I- I- I didn't get into that balloon! My aunt put me in there!," she cried and ran up to Rainbow clenching to her leg, crying and shaking uncontrollably, trying to regain a sense of safety.

Rainbow wrapped a wing around her.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. You're fine. You're safe now," Rainbow soothed.

She used her one free front hoof a stroked Scootaloo's mane.

"Yes you are. Oh, Yes you are," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

After Scootaloo calmed down Rainbow wrote a letter to the princess. The royal guard flew right over. They arrested Scootaloo's aunt and imprissioned her. Rainbow made sure Scootaloo was comforted through the events. The princesses made sure there were no more bad feelings towards Scootaloo from any other distant relatives. Scootaloo would never have to go through a revenge atempt like that again.


	13. Chapter 13

This has been a Pariswirl Lily Story.

My little pony belongs to Hasbro.

Thank you to all the viewers who made Scootaloo's New Home so popular.

See you next time.

Onwards and Upwards!


End file.
